


Making Art

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has dirty hands and Kate has morning breath, but they have sex anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloraStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraStuart/gifts).



Neal pulled back the tan comforter and slipped back into bed. Where he had been cold in the apartment, sitting by the drafty window in January, the bed was warm from where Kate was still asleep. He touched her back, leaving a charcoal smudge against her pale skin. He chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm making art of you," he said, which was true in all senses. He'd been drawing her, the way her hair splayed on her pillowcase, and how her arm flopped out from under the blankets over where he would have been if he'd been in bed with her.

Kate stirred, opening her eyes. She turned onto her side, blinked a few times before she focused her vision onto him. "What do you mean?"

He raised his hands and showed her his dirty fingers. "All down your back," he explained. "And I got some on the blankets."

She raised her eyebrows and considered his hands. "Well, you're not touching my cooch with those."

Neal laughed and ran a finger down her cheek, leaving a beautiful black line. "Who said I wanted to?"

She shifted her thigh between his legs and rubbed against his erection. "Process of elimination. What else could you want to do with that?"

"That," Neal said as seriously as he could when all he wanted to do was laugh, "does not have charcoal on it."

Her eyes, though still sleepy, shone. "Then you should put it in me."

He did not hesitate, rolling on top of her in one fluid motion, pushing her onto her back and pressing their bodies flush together. He hadn't realized how cold he was until he felt how warm _she_ was against him, but she noticed, squealing and halfheartedly trying to shove him away.

"You're freezing!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Why didn't you put any clothes on?"

"Why should I when I have you to keep me warm?" he replied and kissed her neck. He went to kiss her on the mouth, and she turned her face to the side.

"I have morning breath," she said, covering her face with a hand.

Neal lifted an eyebrow. "That's fine," he said and kissed her shoulder. "I'll kiss you here. And here," he added, leaning down and pressing his lips to her breast.

"I love you," Kate replied. She shoved her fingers into his hair, her nails scratching against his scalp. She wound a warm leg around his and gave him a squeeze. "Stop wasting time, Neal."

It wasn't a waste, not to him, anyway. He loved to draw it out, to spend as much time on foreplay as possible. Kate, on the other hand, liked to get to the main show. But she was the one who could come three times in half an hour, easy. Neal was doing good for two times in twice the time. He'd just never had the stamina, and certainly not enough to keep up with her. He was about to slide down and bury his face between her legs to keep them both satisfied, but as he lifted his head, he knew he wanted to see her face. Sometimes, he just wanted to see exactly how happy he could make her, just in case everything else wasn't enough.

So instead, Neal thrust into her, and she gasped, her eyes closing. He pressed his mouth to hers and this time, she didn't stop him. She dug her fingernails into his arm and moaned. "So good," she mumbled.

He brought his hand up to cup her breast and he rubbed his thumb against her nipple, just to feel it harden beneath his touch, and hear the way she stifled her moans even though they were the only ones in the apartment, and there was no one to keep quiet for. "I love you, too," he said, whispering only because he couldn't catch his breath. "Even with the morning breath."

Kate laughed and turned her face away, so Neal kissed her cheek.

"I don't care," he said, chuckling in her ear. "You can't hide from me."

She grinned and curled her hand tighter around his bicep in time with his thrusts. "I never would," she replied, and Neal believed her.


End file.
